Mi alma gemela
by UDPusa
Summary: Cuarto fanfic. Periwinkle y Tinkerbell son inseparables. Después de que cayera la frontera las dos hermanas se pasan el día juntas, están hechas la una para la otra. ¿Cómo les afectará sus temperaturas?
1. Un invierno cálido

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Mi alma gemela**

Capítulo 1: Un invierno cálido.

Tras salvar el gran árbol de polvo de hada y descubrir que la escarcha era el pasaporte de las hadas cálidas para ir al invierno, celebramos una de las mejores fiestas que jamás tuvimos. Fue genial, hasta la reina se apuntó para estar con Lord Milory, nunca imaginé que terminarían juntos. Lo pasamos en grande patinando sobre el hielo, tirándonos en trineo y haciendo una guerra de bolas de nieve, en la cual les dimos una paliza. Gliss consiguió su gigante bellota que tanto esperaba, Sled se hizo muy amigo de Rosetta, Spike no se separaba de Vidia y yo... bueno, era la sombra de Tink. Éramos tal para cual, carne y uña, hechas la una para la otra. Pensábamos lo mismo y nos gustaban las mismas cosas, en dos días se había convertido en la persona más importante para mí. Y no era para menos, al fin y al cabo, éramos hermanas.

Tras una maravillosa tarde, acompañamos a Tink y sus amigas al puente del lado cálido. Fueron casi las últimas en irse.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien, sois geniales chicas" les dije con una enorme sonrisa.

"Nosotras también lo pasamos genial, mañana volveremos sin falta" comentó Rosetta sin dejar de mirar a Sled. _Creo que ya sé por qué tienes tantas ganas de volver._

"Entonces nos veremos mañana Tink" me cogió de las manos y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Por supuesto! El invierno es alucinante" _ojalá te pudieras quedar en mi casa... maldito frio invernal._

Cuando se fueron me quedé con ganas de más. De camino a nuestras casas hablamos sobre anécdotas que nos habían ocurrido esa tarde, reímos un montón. Dejamos a Sled, Spike y Slush por orden de proximidad. Me quedé con Gliss hablando sobre su enorme bellota que llevaba a cuestas.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?" _dudo que pase por la puerta de tu casa..._

"¡Me la voy a comer! No, es broma. La pondré encima de mi casa para que todos la vean" _nunca dejas de sorprenderme._

"Interesante... ¿Y qué vas a hacer con él?" dije refiriéndome a Bobble. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué pensaba.

"Bueno... ya veremos. Aún no lo conozco del todo bien, pero me dio buena impresión" _seguro que terminan juntos, aunque Gliss en una relación... quien sabe._

"Yo me lo he pasado bomba estos dos días con Tink. ¡Tener una hermana es lo mejor!" dije mientras revoloteaba.

"Qué envidia... yo también quiero una..." _no por favor, sería el fin del mundo._

Finalmente llegué a mi casa. Estaba bastante lejos de la frontera, en la pared de una montaña rocosa. Tenía unas vistas preciosas de Pixie Hollow aunque necesitaba unas reformas, después de lo que pasó con Tink anoche quedó un agujero en la entrada. No debimos hacer fuego dentro de casa.

"Bueno, nos vemos Gliss" pensé en echarle una mano con la bellota, pero por el camino que le quedaba, no merecía la pena.

Me quedé pensando en lo genial que iban a ser los días a partir de ahora. La frontera había caído y las hadas cálidas podían ir y venir cuando quisieran, menos por la noche, que es cuando la temperatura cae en picado.

 _Ojalá nosotras pudiéramos ir al lado cálido tan fácilmente._ Por desgracia, el calor nos afectaba más que a ellas el frío y para no sufrirlo teníamos que ir con la máquina de nieve que inventó Tinkerbell.

 _Esa tintineadora sí que tiene talento, hace maravillas con las cosas encontradas. Me pregunto si tendré alguna cosa que le sea de utilidad... Mañana se lo comentaré._

Fue un gran día, aunque también muy agotador, trabajamos como nunca, creo que nunca había escarchado tanto en mi vida. Me quedé dormida pensando en Tink y en las ganas que tenía de volver a verla, aún había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella.

Desperté temprano y fui a por cosas encontradas. Quería impresionar a Tink y darle un objeto asombroso. Tras mucho buscar, encontré algo entre la nieve, era blanco puro y pasaba desapercibido. Lo desenterré con cuidado y me quedé con un trozo largo y estrecho de tela. _Me pregunto qué se podrá hacer con esto..._ Era muy fino y su tacto daba gustillo. _Con ese tamaño... podría usarlo para la cama o... ¿se podría hacer un vestido? Nunca había visto nada parecido, se lo preguntaré a Tink cuando venga._ Lo llevé a casa y fui al bosque de la escarcha.

"¡Hola Peri! ¿Dónde has estado esta mañana? Pasé por tu casa y no estabas" mi casa quedaba entre la de Gliss y el bosque.

"Ah, he ido a por cosas encontradas. He dado con una tela larga y muy suave, me preguntaba qué se podría hacer con ella..." tenía muchas posibilidades, incluso se me vino a la mente hacer una hamaca para mi casa.

"¡Oh! Lo podrías poner en el suelo de tu casa, está todo agrietado" _no es mala idea... tengo que arreglarlo antes de que venga Tink._

"No... es demasiado estrecho, no lo cubriría del todo"

"Y qué tal... ¿¡un tobogán para la cascada congelada!?" Gliss es una fuente de ideas, pero ninguna encajaba con el tamaño de la pieza.

"Demasiado corto. Había pensado en hacer un vestido con eso, pero no se si se podrá. Se le preguntaré a Tink esta tarde" le emocionó la idea.

"¡Sí! Magnífica idea, te vendría bien un cambio de look" _no sé como tomarme ese comentario..._

"En fin, iré a arreglar el suelo de casa. Nos vemos Gliss" no podía tener la casa de esa forma si iba a venir mi hermana.

"Hasta luego" Tardé un par de horas en dejarla impecable. Aproveché para limpiar un poco y en reordenar los muebles ya que estaba.

Una vez terminada la reforma, fui al puente para esperarla. Estaba Sled, que al parecer tenía muchas ganas de ver a Rosetta y mis alas no tardaron mucho en brillar.

"¡Peri!" se acercó mi hermana volando al verme.

"¡Hola Tink! Qué ganas tenía de verte" tenía muchas ganas de enseñarle esa cosa encontrada.

"¡Y yo!" nos abrazamos un momento y la cogí de la mano.

"Ven, tengo que enseñarte una cosa que encontré esta mañana. Te dejo el resto a ti Sled" me la llevé y ni siquiera saludé a sus amigas que iban detrás suyo.

"¿Qué es? ¿una cosa perdida?" _encontrada en todo caso._

"Sí, y necesito tu ayuda" con su curiosidad y mis ganas, llegamos enseguida.

"Wow, ¿has cambiado de casa? No parece la misma, está genial" todo el esfuerzo se vió recompensado con su comentario.

"¡Gracias! hice unas pequeñas reformas" cogí el trozo de tela y se lo enseñé "mira, es esto. Es más suave que Fiona..."

"Es verdad, nunca había tocado algo tan suave" lo abrazó y se lo frotó por la cara. _Es perfecto._

"Me preguntaba si se podría hacer un vestido con eso, ¿crees que...?" no pude terminar la pregunta.

"¡Por supuesto! Ningún problema, estaré encantada de hacerte un vestido con esta tela" _¡fantástico!_ Estaba muy contenta de que me lo hiciera para mí "mañana lo podría terminar pero necesitaré tus medidas"

"Claro, lo que haga falta" por desgracia no éramos exactamente iguales, yo era más delgada y plana que ella. La verdad es que Tink tenía un buen cuerpo.

"Está bien, estira los brazos... y no te muevas" hice lo que me dijo y se puso detrás de mí haciendo la misma postura. Noté sus pechos en mi espalda y luego puso sus manos en mi cintura, justo donde tenía más cosquillas. No podía dejar de reír.

"Pero estate quieta Peri" ella también se puso a reír "tienes muchas cosquillas hehe" se animó y no pudo parar.

"S-sí, para porfa" terminé en el suelo con lágrimas de la risa.

"Así no puedo cogerte las medidas" _ahora era mi turno_. Me lancé hacia ella y me vengué, también tenía muchas cosquillas. Creo que nunca había reído tanto, ni siquiera con Gliss. Tras mucho jugar y terminar agotadas, Tink continuó.

"Ahora sí, intenta no moverte, sino no terminaremos nunca" aguanté la risa como pude "Bien, ya está. Ha costado pero ya tengo la idea" con la tontería nos pasamos una hora en mi casa.

"Muchas gracias Tink, eres la mejor" no podía esperar a ver el vestido que me haría, era muy hábil para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

"De nada. ¿Volvemos con los demás? Me pregunto que estarán haciendo..." quería quedarme en casa con ella, pero no la podía obligar así que asentí "después volveré a por la tela"

Fuimos a la pista de patinaje que había cerca del tronco de polvo de hada y allí estaban todos, patinando, más o menos.

"Por fin aparecéis, ¿dónde os habíais metido?" la primera que vimos fue Iridessa.

"Nos entretuvimos en mi casa hehe" reí con sólo recordarlo. Apareció Fawn de la nada encima de un conejo.

"¡Peri! ¡Peri! Hazme un muñeco de nieeeve" _[tengo que dejar de hacer eso.]_

"Carai Fawn, ¿has conseguido domar a uno de esos?" _con_ _lo traviesos que son... pocos logran hacerse con ellos._

"Sí, son muy divertidos" todos se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Le hice un gran muñeco con nieve y escarcha para Fawn, hicimos una guerra de bolas y le enseñé a Tink los sitios más bonitos del invierno. Fue una tarde de ensueño, ojalá todos los días fueran así.

Se empezó a hacer de noche y la temperatura bajó. Encendería una hoguera en mi casa pero no quiero que termine como la última vez.

"Bueno Peri, creo que tengo que volver, ya se han ido todos" _qué rabia, ya podrías ser una hada de la escarcha..._

"Está bien... volverás mañana ¿verdad?" cogió la tira de tela blanca y se preparó para irse.

"Claro, te traeré el vestido terminado. Espero que me quede bien" _estoy segura de que quedará impresionante._

"Por supuesto, tienes mucho talento" la acompañé a la frontera.

"Vendré a media tarde más o menos. Espero no hacerte esperar mucho" _por ti esperaría una semana si hiciera falta._

"No te preocupes. Buenas noches Tink" le di un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches" y se fue con una sonrisa. Después de ese maravilloso día, se hacía extraño volver sola a mi casa. Encontrar a mi hermana fue lo mejor que me podía haber pasado.

Me pasé la noche pensando en ella, en todo lo que hacía y decía. Incluso soñé con ella. Soñé que se quedaba a dormir en mi casa y nos pasábamos la noche hablando y contándonos historias tumbadas en mi cama, y luego ella... me besaba en los labios. Desperté a media noche asustada por lo que acababa de pasar en el sueño. _¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿T-Tink y yo besándonos? ¿Q-qué demonios me pasa? Cielos..._ Me costó mucho volver a dormir después de eso.

Cuando desperté no pude dejar de pensar en ello. Intenté no darle importancia pero no había forma de quitármelo de la cabeza. Tenía que contárselo a alguien. Ni loca le contaría algo así a Spike y mucho menos a Sled, Gliss era mi única opción. Ella es más abierta con esas cosas.

Fui al bosque de la escarcha y la encontré saltando por ahí, como siempre. _¿De dónde sacará tanta energía?_

"¡Gliss! T-tengo que contarte algo" estaba un poco nerviosa pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

"Hey Peri, ¿hacemos una competición haber quién escarcha más hojas en menos tiempo?" _¿alguna vez escuchas cuando te hablan?_

"Ahora no, quería hablarte sobre mi hermana"

"Oh Tink. ¿Te hará el vestido?" a veces costaba un poco hablar con ella, saltaba de tema en tema sin parar.

"Sí... pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar" respiré hondo "ayer soñé con ella y-"

"¡Yo también! Bueno, con todos, hacíamos un enorme muñeco de nieve tan alto como la montaña de-" _Gliss y sus sueños..._

"¿¡Me dejas terminar!? Soñé que... nos besábamos. En los labios" se empezó a reír descontroladamente. _Debí de habérselo contado a Spike._ Ante mi cara de enfado se tranquilizó "¿crees que debería preocuparme?"

"A ver, los sueños no son más que un reflejo de nuestras emociones basadas en los recuerdos y los sentimientos que tenemos. Así que es probable que lo que soñaste fuera un deseo que tuvieras en el fondo de tu corazón" _eso no me deja muy tranquila._

"Quieres decir que... ¿crees que podría estar enamorada te Tink?" se volvió a reír ante mi conclusión.

"Por supuesto que no, eso es imposible. Ninguna hada se puede enamorar de otra. Seguramente sólo fue un forma intima de expresar vuestra amistad, nada más. Sois hermanas al fin y al cabo" _bueno, tiene sentido..._

"Gracias Gliss, ahora me quedo más tranquila" _no tenía por qué preocuparme tanto al fin y al cabo._

"Arreglado el tema, ¿competimos?" _ella sólo piensa en jugar a todas horas._

"Venga vamos" y de esta forma, se me olvidó el tema del beso.

Al fin y al cabo, sólo fue un sueño.


	2. Frío, mucho frío

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Mi alma gemela**

Capítulo 2: Frío, mucho frío.

Llegó la tarde y tenía muchas ganas de ver qué vestido había conseguido hacer Tink con esa cosa encontrada, así que fui a esperarla en el puente. Habíamos quedado a media tarde pero llegué un poco temprano. Tras pasar el rato jugando con la nieve crucé un poco al lado cálido para ver qué tal se estaba pero no aguanté más de unos segundos, el calor ahí era insoportable y más a esa hora. Probé de hacer una bola de escarcha a mi alrededor para que el calo no me afectara, pero se derritió en seguida. Era inútil, sin esa máquina de nieve no se podía cruzar al lado cálido. _Qué injusto... me gustaría ir a casa de Tink..._

Tras una hora perdiendo el tiempo, apareció Sled.

"Hola Peri, ¿qué haces aquí?" _éso me pregunto yo, aunque ya me hago una idea._

"Espero a Tink, hemos quedado esta tarde. Y tú supongo que..."

"Rosetta, sí" _era de esperar_ "es maravillosa, su belleza no tiene limites, es como la flor que-"

"Vamos, que estas enamorado de ella" le corté porque sino estaríamos hablando de Rosetta todo el rato.

"B-bueno... quizás un poco" se puso rojo. _Vaya, nunca había visto ese lado tímido suyo. Qué mono..._

"¡Ahí está! Buenas tardes Ros"

"Buenas tardes Sled" _qué buena pareja hacen..._ "Oh que bien, pero si también está Peri. Tink me ha dicho que tardaría un poco más en terminar el vestido, pero que lo tendría para esta tarde" _qué decepción, con las ganas que tengo de verlo._

"Bueno, gracias Rosetta. Iré a dar una vuelta entonces" fui hasta una montaña rocosa con vistas la frontera. Así podía ver si llegaba mi hermana.

 _Cuánto me gustaría ser una hada cálida por unos días, su mundo es mucho más interesante que el nuestro... Le preguntaré si puede llevar la máquina de nieve mañana. Quiero saber más sobre lo que hay allí, sobre el lugar donde vive Tink._ Quería saberlo todo sobre ella, cualquier cosa relacionada con Tink me interesaba.

Tras mucho esperar, mis alas empezaron a brillar y fui rápidamente al puente.

"Hey Peri, lo siento, tardé más de lo que pensaba pero ya está terminado" llevaba una caja y tenía muchísimas ganas de abrirla.

"¡Qué bien! Enséñamelo, déjamelo ver, venga" iba a cogerla pero me la apartó.

"Nope, no hasta que lleguemos a tu casa" _ju, démonos prisa entonces._

"Pues vámonos" empecé a volar y luego me di cuenta de que aún no había escarchado las alas de Tink "hehe, se me olvidaba..."

"Gracias, pensé que me dejarías aquí" _eso nunca pasaría._

"Es que tengo muchas ganas de verlo" tras escarchar sus alas nos pusimos en marcha y llegamos a mi casa.

"Venga ábrela de una vez, me muero de ganas de verlo" no me atraían en especial los vestidos, pero estaba impaciente por ver el que me había hecho mi hermana.

"Primero, cierra los ojos" _pero así no lo podré ver._ Cerré los ojos y esperé "vale, ya puedes abrirlos"

Cuando vi el vestido me quedé con la boca abierta. Nunca imaginé que podría quedar tan bien, jamás vi algo tan hermoso. Era largo y tenía unos detalles de color verde que me recordaban a ella. Me encantaba.

"T-Tink... ¿cómo...? esto es... wao" no salía de mi asombro.

"¿A que sí? Venga, pruébatelo" _oh sí, casi me olvido de que eso seguía siendo ropa._ Quería probármelo, pero me daba un poco de corte desnudarme delante de Tink "vamos, quiero ver como te queda"

"B-bien, pero no mires" _somos hermanas, no hay problema, sólo tengo que cambiarme de ropa._

"Tranquila Peri, no tienes nada que yo no tenga" me desnudé rápidamente y me puse el tan esperado vestido. Me iba perfecto. Cuando me giré la vi con los ojos abiertos como platos. _Te dije que no miraras..._

"E-es muy cómodo" _lo llevaré todos los días._

"¡Te queda perfecto! Estás preciosa" me miró por todos lados, me sentía como si fuera una obra de arte "y además es suave..." y me abrazó por la espalda. En ese momento me vino a la mente el sueño que tuve y me asusté "ui, perdona. ¿Te asusté?"

"N-no tranquila" tenía que quitarme eso de la cabeza "muchísimas gracias Tink. Me encanta, es perfecto. Oye, ¿qué te parece si mañana traes tu máquina de nieve? Quiero volver al lado cálido, invierno me tiene un poco aburrida..."

"Oh, bueno... se hundió en el rio pero supongo que podré sacarla de allí. Seguramente mañana la tendré lista" _¡bien! Qué ganas tengo ya..._

Al cabo de unos minutos pensé en que cuando anocheciera volvería a hacer frío y Tink tendría que irse, así que intenté usar la escarcha para evitarlo.

"Espera dentro, ahora vuelvo" salí de casa y empecé a escarcharla entera. _Bien, así no pasará tanto frío._

"Oh, buena idea Peri. Así se mantendrá el calor" _no sé como no se me había ocurrido antes._ Funcionó a la perfección, la temperatura se mantenía estable.

Nos quedamos hablando sobre las relaciones amorosas que se estaban dando entre invierno y el lado cálido.

"Pues yo no creo que Bobble y Gliss lleguen a salir como pareja" yo tampoco lo tenía muy claro, pero con Gliss nunca se sabe.

"¿Y qué hay de ti Tink? ¿Crees que Terence y tú...?" no me quedó claro qué relación tenían la última vez que hablamos de eso.

"¿Terence? Hmm... no lo creo. Es un amigo al que le tengo confianza por todo lo que pasamos juntos pero no lo veo de esa forma" por alguna razón me alegré de escuchar eso.

"Entonces nunca has besado a nadie..." lo dije en voz baja pero me escuchó igualmente.

"N-no... ¿tú sí?" _sólo en sueños..._

"No, ¡claro que no!" _me gustaría saber qué se siente, la verdad._

"Bueno, no te preocupes, seguro que algún día encontrarás a un sparrowman" esas palabras dolieron más de lo que deberían.

"C-crees que podríamos..." iba a preguntarle una estupidez cuando de repente se escuchó el fuerte sonido del viento. Daba un poco de miedo y no me gustaba como sonaba. Luego recordé que Tink tenía que volver a su casa.

"Oh no, ¿cuánto rato llevamos aquí?" entre que vino tarde y se nos pasó el tiempo volando ya se hizo de noche "voy a salir un momento" quité un poco de escarcha para ver el panorama y el viento se la llevó entera. En cuestión de segundo, un frío invernal entró en la casa.

"Peri, ¿por qué hace tanto viento?" cuando me di cuenta de la situación ya era demasiado tarde.

"Tormenta... hay una tormenta de nieve" _¿porqué justo hoy?_ "vamos Tink tienes que volver ¡ya!" era una de las fuertes y mi hermana podría estar en serio peligro.

"Pero... ¿y si me quedo hasta que pase?" no era una opción, justo acababa de empezar.

"No Tink, el frío se ha hecho con la habitación, la tormenta va a empeorar y si pasas aquí más tiempo ¡te vas a congelar! Tienes que irte, ¡ahora! ¡vamos!" salimos de casa y nos pusimos en marcha, pero el viento nos frenaba mucho.

"Q-qué fri-io..." Tink empezaba a tiritar.

"¿!Crees que tus alas aguantaran!?" hacía frío, mucho frío, incluso para mí.

"N-no lo... creo" empezó a descender de golpe y la cogí en brazos.

"¡Vamos Tink sé fuerte!" fui lo más rápido que pude, pero con ella en brazos y el viento se me hizo muy complicado. Cada vez tiritaba más y su cuerpo se estaba poniendo muy frío, incluso sus manos se empezaron a congelar.

"Pe-Pe-ri..." cada vez faltaba menos para llegar pero Tink no aguantaría mucho más tiempo con ese frío. Tenía mucho miedo de que le pasara algo por mi culpa.

"Ya llegamos Tink, ¡ya llegamos!" estaba agotada, llegamos al lado cálido y el cambio de temperatura me provocó un choque que me dejó sin fuerzas.

"Ti-tie...nes que vol-ver" a penas se podía mover, tenía medio cuerpo congelado y si no la llevaba con las hadas sanadoras en seguida podría terminar... muy mal.

"¡No te preocupes por mí Tink, te pondré a salvo!" reuní mis últimas fuerzas que me quedaban para llevarme a Tink en brazos y volé lo más rápido que pude.

Mis alas no tardaron en dejar de responderme y caímos al suelo. Estábamos a medio camino y cerca habían algunas casas de las hadas de los animales.

"V-vete Peri... v-vas a..." no podía dejarla ahí en el suelo.

" **¡No!** " me la llevé corriendo hasta que mi cuerpo dejó de responderme. Ya no podía andar, pero aún podía gritar "¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien nos ayude! **¡Socorro!** " estaba muy preocupada por ella, jamás me perdonaría que le pasara algo. Tras ver que apareció una hada mi cuerpo se relajó, y me desmayé.

"¡Peri...! ¡Pe... ri...!" _Al menos... Tink... estará a salvo..._

La frontera había caído, pero vivíamos en mundos diferentes. Estábamos condenadas a vivir separadas por la temperatura. Era consciente de ello, pero no lo aceptaba o más bien, no quería aceptarlo.

Desperté confusa y con dolor de cabeza.

"Periwinkle, ¿me oyes? Periwinkle" su voz se oía lejos. Cuando mi vista se aclaró, vi a mi hermana.

" **¡Tink!** " pero cuando parpadeé su imagen cambió.

"No... no soy Tinkerbell, soy Milory. ¿Cómo te encuentras?" mi cabeza me jugó una mala pasada.

"¿Dónde está Tink? ¿Está bien?" el dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte en ese momento.

"Aún... no tenemos noticias de ella. Pero estoy seguro de que se pondrá bien. Por ahora intenta relajarte" _¿relajarme? Imposible._ Miré alrededor y vi a Spike.

"¡Spike! Tienes que ir a por ella... tengo que saber que está bien" ahora el dolor se hizo insoportable y solté un pequeño grito.

"Periwinkle, túmbate. Tienes que descansar, tu cuerpo ha estado expuesto a mucho calor y estás muy débil. Es un milagro que estés bien" no podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero cuanto más lo hacía, más me dolía la cabeza. Me dio un trozo de hielo para que me lo pusiera en la boca y me relajé. No tardé en quedarme dormida.

Entonces tuve la más horrible de las pesadillas. Soñé que despertaba y Tink no estaba. La buscaba por todas partes y nadie sabía nada sobre ella, me decían que no existía, que era fruto de mi imaginación y me puse muy triste. Yo estaba segura de que existía pero nadie me creía, lo pasé fatal.

Cuando desperté ya no tenía tanto dolor de cabeza y Gliss estaba a mi lado.

"¡Peri! ¡has despertado!" se me echó encima para celebrarlo.

"Oye... ¿podrías estar un poco tranquila? No me encuentro muy bien..."

"Oh, ya claro. ¿Cómo estás?" después de esa pesadilla no estaba de buen humor.

"Bueno, un poco cansada..." _¿cuánto tiempo habré estado aquí? Parece que ya es de día._

"¿Cansada? ¡Pero si llevas dos días tirada en la cama!" al escuchar 'dos días' mi cabeza se despertó de golpe.

"¡¿Y Tink?! ¿Cómo está? Está bien ¿verdad? no le ha pasado nada ¿no?" no me valía un no por respuesta, tenía que estar bien sí o sí.

"Tranquila, saldrá de esta. Dijeron que necesitaba reposo, al igual que tú. No tienes de qué preocuparte" _qué alivio..._ "aunque tú... tus alas... no están del todo bien..." _¿mis alas?_ No me di cuenta de que no las sentía hasta ese momento.

"¿Qué...?" me miré las alas y estaban hechas polvo. _Será de forzarlas tanto en el lado cálido, tengo que ver a Tink en seguida._

"¿Se sabe cuando podrá volver?" _ella me las curará._

"No... pero supongo que cuando pueda vendrá a por ti, estoy segura" _tiene razón_ "oye, cuando la veas le podrás pedir que me haga un vestido como el tuyo, es alucinante" _lo sé_. Me recordaba a ella con sólo mirarlo.

"Ya se lo preguntaré. Ahora voy a dormir un poco..." _ojalá cuando despierte esté Tink a mi lado... espero que sus alas estén bien._

Cuando desperté al día siguiente me sentí mucho mejor, aunque seguía sin notar mis alas. Estaba con Gliss y Spike y nos animamos a dar un paseo. Notaba que hacía más frío de lo normal, pero no le di mucha importancia. Tras pasar el día con ellas y recuperarme del todo, me llevaron a mi casa. Tuvieron que subirme a cuestas por que no podía volar. Vi que ya no quedaba ni rastro de la escarcha que puse anoche, así que la volví a poner. Me sentía más sensible al frío, pero no demasiado. _Espero que mañana pueda ver a Tink para volver a volar._

Gliss me despertó esa mañana con una enorme y fría bola de nieve.

"Buenos días Peri, levanta vamos" los despertares de Gliss eran siempre una maravilla.

"¿Hacía falta despertarme de esa forma?" _algún día te la devolveré._

"¡Pues claro! Tengo buenas noticias ¿sabes?" _¡buenas noticias!_

"¿Tink está aquí?" me emocioné demasiado y empecé a buscarla.

"Bueno, no tan buenas. Bobble me ha dicho que esta tarde vendrá" _al fin, qué ganas tengo de verla ya._ Quise ponerme a volar, pero luego recordé que no podía.

"¿Me... bajas de casa porfa?" no podría soportar tener que subir y bajar de esa forma todos los días. Suerte que tenía a Tink para remediarlo.

Dimos una vuelta y decidí ir al puente para esperar su llegada.

"Te dejo aquí entonces. Estaré en el bosque de la escarcha por si me necesitas"

"De acuerdo" me quedé sola jugando con la nieve hasta que por sorpresa, tras unos veinte minutos, empezaron a brillar mis alas. _¿Tink...?_

"¿¡Tink!?" no la veía pero si estaba cerca seguramente podría escucharme.

"...eri..." era ella a lo lejos. No podía esperar así que crucé al lado cálido, no lo noté tan cálido ésta vez.

"¡Tink!" casi se pasa de largo, volaba muy rápido.

"Peri, ¿qué haces? Vuelve al invierno" la abracé ignorándola. Me alegré mucho de ver que estaba bien y le di un montón de besos.

"Ya- va-le Peri, tran-qui-" y sin querer le di un beso en los labios. _Oh cielos, ¡le he dado un beso en los labios!_ "¡Peri! Y-yo también me alegro mucho de verte pero tenemos que irnos" _¿se habrá dado cuenta? Cómo no va a darse cuenta de algo así... ¿debería decirlo algo? Ha sido sin querer pero aún así..._ Llegamos al invierno sin darme cuenta.

"T-Tink... yo-"

"¡Tus alas! No me había fijado, están muy mal" _ah sí, ya no me acordaba._ No podía dejar de pensar en la sensación que tuve al besarla.

"S-sí... pongámoslas juntas" se apuró en cogerme de las manos y en cuadrar las alas. Empezaron a brillar con fuerza, al igual que la última vez y mis alas volvieron a coger su forma. Cuando pude volver a sentirlas le solté la mano y me puse a volar "¡Yuhuuu!"

Es muy cierto eso de que no valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos.

"Dijeron que volverías por la tarde" le pregunté.

"Bueno... digamos que... me he ido un poco sin su permiso hehe. Tenía que ver como te encontrabas" _estaba preocupada por mí..._

"Lo siento Tink, debí controlar más el tiempo, pero lo estábamos pasando tan bien que..."

"No tienes que disculparte Peri, has arriesgado tu vida para ponerme a salvo. Yo debería darte las gracias" me abrazó y me entraron unas ganas irresistibles de besarla, pero tenía que controlarme "cuando te desmayaste pensé que no volverías a despertar. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tenías? No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más"

"Tink..." cada vez tenía más ganas de hacerlo, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la sensación que tuve al juntar nuestros labios.

"En fin ¿me escarchas las alas?" me quedé embobada mirándola.

"Eh, claro" y tras volver de las nubes, nos fuimos de camino al bosque de la escarcha. Al final salió todo bien, pero podía haber sido una tragedia. A partir de ahora tendríamos que ir con más cuidado con las horas de vuelta.


	3. Cuestión de temperaturas

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Vamos allá con un nuevo capítulo._

 **Mi alma gemela**

Capítulo 3: Cuestión de temperaturas.

* * *

Llegamos volando al bosque de la escarcha donde estaban mis amigas practicando como de costumbre.

"Tink, ¡estás bien! Y tú también Peri, tus alas se han curado..." Gliss estaba realmente contenta.

"Por supuesto, ni la tormenta más fuerte podrá con nosotras. Somos indestructibles"

"Claro, pero no volváis a darnos esos sustos. Os podría haber pasado algo" dijo Spike un tanto preocupada.

"Tranquila, Peri es más fuerte de lo que parece" _en serio Gliss, a veces tus comentarios duelen_ "y ahora está más espectacular que nunca con ese vestido" _gracias._

"¿Os gusta? Se lo hice yo. No suelo alardear de mis trabajos pero éste es uno de mis mejores"

"No está mal... pero ese toque verde con el blanco..." _no te metas con mi vestido Spike._

"Es perfecto Tink, a mí me encanta" le dije, a lo que me volvió a la mente el tema del beso. _No puedo más, tengo que contárselo a alguien_ "voy a hablar con Gliss un momento, ahora volvemos" me la llevé a un rincón para hablar a solas.

"¿Qué pasa Peri? Estás un poco extraña" _como se lo digo..._

"Verás... tengo que contarte que... antes, al ver a Tink... la he besado en los labios sin querer" _espero que no alucine demasiado._

"Wo wo wo ¿¡La has besado!?" _pero no grites..._ "¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Te gustó?" no me esperaba para nada esa reacción.

"¿Q-qué si me gustó? Claro que me gustó, pero ese no es el tema. He besado a mi hermana y ahora no puedo parar de pensar en ello ¿Qué hago?"

"Pues... no sé, ¿qué opina ella al respecto?" _pues_ _no lo sé._

"Aún no lo hemos hablado demasiado... fue sólo un momento y sin querer..."

"Entonces olvídalo, haz como si no hubiera pasado y fuera problemas" _ojalá fuera tan sencillo._

"El problema es que no puedo olvidarlo, mi mente me incita a volver a besarla. ¡Me estoy volviendo loca por momentos!" iba a explotar de los nervios.

"Vale, vale, tranquilízate. Respira hondo. No hay ningún problema con que hayas besado a tu hermana sin querer, pero será un problema si lo vuelves a hacer. Tienes que aprender a controlar ese impulso" _tú, la más hiperactiva de Pixie Hollow, ¿me estás dando consejos de como controlar los impulsos?_ "mira, cuando te entren ganas de hacerlo intenta pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Cuanto menos relacionado esté con Tink mejor"

"Bueno... podría funcionar. Lo intentaré, gracias" y volvimos con las demás, que aún estaban hablando del vestido.

"¿Ves Spike?" y sin entender nada Tink me abrazó de repente "es tan suave que dan ganas de abrazarlo" _vale Peri, recuerda. Piensa en otra cosa... nieve... conejo... Fawn... sí, pensaré en Fawn._

"Sí, en eso tienes razón" _vale Tink, pero deja de abrazarme... Fawn... Fawn..._

"En fin, ¿vamos a patinar un rato?" _bien hecho Gliss._ Patinar es una de las cosas que se me dan mejor y me encanta, es como volar con los pies.

Patinamos sin descanso hasta la tarde y luego fuimos a casa de Spike, que estaba más cerca.

"¿Soy yo o hoy hace menos frio?" _qué raro, yo creo que es uno de los días que más frio ha hecho..._

"No sé, está como siempre, serán cosas tuyas Tink" dijo Spike.

"¿En serio? Pues yo lo noto más frio de lo normal..." _qué extraño... podría ser... que al pasar tanto tiempo en el lado cálido..._

"Será por tu nuevo vestido, que no te abriga nada" todas empezaron a reír ante el comentario de Gliss.

"Un momento, ¿podría ser que me haya vuelto más tolerante al frio al pasar por esa tormenta?" Tink pensaba lo mismo que yo.

"Por eso yo tengo más frio ahora... Eso significa que..."

"¡Podría acostumbrarme al frio!"  
"¡Podría acostumbrarme al calor!" lo dijimos a la vez y nos emocionamos ante el gran descubrimiento que acabábamos de hacer.

"Vale chicas... pero será mejor que os quedéis las dos donde estáis. No creo que nos haga falta una tintineadora aquí ni una hada de la escarcha en el lado cálido" la seriedad de Spike me desanimó, pero la posibilidad estaba ahí, teníamos que contárselo a Dewey.

"Pero te imaginas, ¡Tink se podría quedar a dormir en invierno sin problemas!" la idea de Gliss me gustó y mi mente se llenó de Tink y yo durmiendo en mi casa.

"Me encantaría pasar la noche en invierno" _Fawn Fawn Fawn..._

"Pero no puedes, no quiero verte congelada otra vez" _fue muy duro, no quiero volver a pasar por eso._

"Era solo una hipótesis, no te lo tomes tan a pecho" dijo mi hermana.

Pasamos la tarde charlando y contando cosas sobre nuestro pasado. Sin darnos cuenta ya empezó a anochecer.

"Me lo he pasado genial chicas, pero tengo que irme ya" sorprendentemente el consejo de Gliss funcionó bastante bien.

"Te acompaño" no quería separarme de ella.

"Nosotras nos quedamos aquí, ¿verdad Spike?" _espero que no le cuente nada a Spike mientras no esté._

"Vale chicas, nos vemos" y nos fuimos hacia la frontera.

Hablamos sobre lo genial que sería poder ir de un lado al otro sin tener que preocuparnos de la temperatura hasta que llegamos.

"Supongo que aquí nos separamos..." _ojalá algún día pudieras quedarte a dormir..._ "Gracias por curarme las alas"

"Tenía que devolverte el favor algún día" tras una sonrisa se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla, a lo que por impulso le volví a besar en los labios. _Maldita sea, ¡me olvidé de Fawn!_ Me puse muy nerviosa y Tink se volvió roja.

"¡P-P-Peri! ¿Q-q-?" _¿qué le digo? Ésta vez no ha pasado desapercibido. Piensa, piensa..._

"L-lo siento l-lo hice sin querer..." _¿sin querer? Esa no es una de esas cosas que se hacen sin querer... ¿qué clase de excusa es esa?_

"¡P-pues no lo vuelvas a hacer! E-es... raro, en serio..." _maldita sea, con lo bien que iba todo, ¿porqué tuve que estropearlo de esa forma?_

"Sera... mejor que me vaya..." me giré y fui directa a mi casa. Salí por alas ante lo que acababa de pasar.

 _Ahora pensará que estoy loca o que tengo problemas raros con los besos... Espero las cosas no cambien entre nosotras... En serio... dos besos en un día... Si no me controlo no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará cuando la vuelva a ver. Tengo que aprender a canalizar ese impulso, no quiero estropear las cosas con mi hermana. Necesito ayuda, y no de Gliss._ Empezaba a ser tarde, pero sabía que Dewey estaría entre libros hasta bien entrada la noche así que fui a visitarlo.

"Buenas noches... espero no molestar" Dewey se alegró al oír mi voz.

"¡Oh! Periwinkle, que agradable sorpresa. Veo que ya se te han curado las alas" _supongo que todo invierno se enteró de eso._

"Sí, gracias a Tink. Es genial tener una hermana" _y de ella quería hablarte._

"Dime, ¿cómo os va? ¿Habéis hecho algún descubrimiento al estar juntas estos días?" _pues ahora que lo dices..._

"¡Sí! Después de recuperarnos noté que tenía más frio aquí y menos calor en otoño. Pasa lo mismo con Tink pero al revés. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?"

"Oh claro que sí, escribí hace mucho sobre ese tema pero por lo que veo casi nadie lee mis libros hehe. Lo llamé adaptación del medio. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué la ministra del invierno puede ir al lado cálido sin problemas?" _es verdad, nunca lo había pensado_ "eso es por que pasó por un tiempo de adaptación en el lado cálido. Cuanto más tiempo pases allí, más te acostumbrarás y pasará lo mismo con tu hermana. _Era cierto entonces, ¡podré ir a casa de Tink por la noche!_

"¿Pero si me acostumbro al calor no tendré mucho frio en invierno?"recordé lo que dijo Spike, mi talento sería inútil en el lado cálido.

"Oh ho ho, no. Naciste aquí, el frio nunca te hará daño, no tienes que preocuparte por eso" _¡genial!_

"Muchísimas gracias Dewey"había hecho un gran descubrimiento, tenía muchas ganas de contárselo a Tink, pero no era por eso que vine hasta aquí "pero... vine para hablar de otra cosa..."

"Oh sí, perdón por entretenerte. Dime querida, ¿sobre qué se trata?" _allá vamos._

"Es sobre Tink... verás, últimamente hemos estado muy unidas... y... hoy la he besado sin querer... queriendo" _él es muy sabio, sabrá lo que tengo que hacer._

"Vaya... eso sí que no me lo esperaba... los lazos entre hermanas son muy fuertes, quizás tanto como el amor pero esto..." _quizás esté equivocada_ "¿cómo se lo ha tomado?"

"No demasiado bien, me ha dicho que no lo volviera a hacer, que es raro. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en éso, ¿qué hago?"

"Bueno, si ella se siente incómoda mucho me temo que tendrás que controlar ese sentimiento. Intenta no dejarte llevar por esos sentimientos. Y te aconsejaría que hablaras con ella del tema, seguro que estará dispuesta a ayudarte" _supongo que sí..._

"Vale... gracias de nuevo Dewey, pensaré en ello" _hablar con ella del tema... no lo veo muy claro._

"Muy bien Periwinkle, buenas noches" fui a casa e intenté buscar formas para controlar ese sentimiento causante de tantos dolores de cabeza. Tardé en dormir, y volví a soñar con Tink, pero ésta vez no fue una pesadilla. Estaba en su casa, era de noche y lo estábamos pasando bien jugando. Luego nos besábamos y nos quedamos dormidas en su cama. Fue maravilloso, pero era solo un sueño.

Al despertar me asusté al ver a mi hermana.

"¿Siempre duermes hasta tan tarde?" _qué susto, por un momento pensaba que estaba en su casa y el sueño era real._

"¿¡Tink!? ¿Qué haces aquí?" _menuda sorpresa._

"Vine a verte. Sin duda, me siento más cómoda que antes en invierno" _será por lo que me dijo el guardián anoche._

"Hablé con Dewey sobre eso" me levanté y puse a peinarme.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué te ha contado?"

"Dice que cuanto más tiempo pasemos en la otra estación, más nos acostumbraremos a ella, pero que siempre podremos volver a nuestra estación. Spike estaba equivocada" se alegró un montón al oír eso.

"¡Eso es genial! ¿Crees que algún día podrías venir a pasar la noche en mi casa?" _estoy muy segura de ello._

"Me encantaría, sería estupendo pero aún no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo en el lado cálido"

"Pues vamos al otoño ahora mismo, tienes que acostumbrarte" no me pareció mala idea y nos fuimos. No comentamos nada sobre el beso de anoche, no sabía si hacer caso a Dewey y contárselo o hacer como si no hubiera pasado.

"Bien, cruza Peri" _en fin, allá voy._ Crucé con cuidado y pude soportarlo bastante bien.

"Wow, antes no podía estar más de diez segundos pero ahora..." era bastante temprano, así que la temperatura era un poco baja aún.

"Fantástico, crees que podrías aguantar hasta mi casa" estaba un poco lejos, casi tanto como la mía de la frontera.

"No lo creo... mis alas no lo soportarán. Quedémonos cerca por si acaso" y fuimos despacio bordeando la frontera. Iba cruzando de vez en cuando al invierno para coger frio, pero cada vez aguantaba unos minutos más en el lado cálido y nos pasamos la mañana de estación en estación.

"Por la noche aquí la temperatura es más baja. ¿Crees que..."

"Lo dudo... Puede que aguante una hora o dos pero no más..." en realidad creía que podría y tenía muchísimas ganas, pero no quería arriesgar a que las cosas terminaran como ayer. _Después del sueño que tuve no puedo quedarme en su casa. Necesito aclarar mis ideas._

"Qué lástima... ¿Y si... me quedo yo en la tuya?" _¿en mi casa? ¿las dos solas? ¿en mi cama?_

"N-no Tink, hace demasiado frío por las noches. No quiero que te congeles" _Fawn... Fawn..._

"Pero si mantenemos el calor con la escarcha..." _¡Fawn!_

"¡No! Es peligroso. Tenemos que acostumbrarnos más a las temperaturas" en parte tenía razón, era un riesgo que no merecía la pena correr.

"Vale, de acuerdo. Hagámoslo cuando estemos más preparadas entonces" _así me dará tiempo de controlar mis impulsos_ "a propósito, mañana vendrán todos al mediodía. Rosetta nos quiere anunciar algo"

"¿Anunciar algo? No me digas que es por..."

"Sled, sí. Bueno supongo, no nos quiere decir nada pero no sé qué más podría ser" _es lo más seguro, se veía a venir._

"Me alegro por ellos" _qué envidia me dan, ellos pueden besarse y esas cosas sin problemas... ¡Arg! ¿Porqué no puedo parar de pensar en eso?_

Llegó la noche y con ella el momento de despedirnos.

"Mañana seguiremos adaptándonos a la temperatura ¿verdad?" ella tenía tantas ganas como yo de estar juntas, quizás más y todo.

"Por supuesto ¿a qué hora vendrás?" _ojalá venga a despertarme como hoy..._

"Al mediodía, con los demás" _qué lástima. Supongo que también querrá estar con sus amigas._

"Vale... buenas noches entonces" esta vez no me dio ningún beso de despedida.

"Hasta mañana Peri" y se fue. La imagen de ella marchándose me entristeció. Era como si de alguna forma se fuera a un lugar muy lejano inalcanzable para mí.

No tenía ganas de volver a casa, así que crucé al otoño y me senté debajo de un árbol. No me molestaba el calor a esa hora, todo estaba muy tranquilo y me puse a pensar.

 _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago si no llego a controlar ese impulso y la vuelvo a besar? Cada vez tengo más ganas, cada vez pienso más en ella y me duele cuando se va. Según Dewey, eso es por que los lazos entre hermanas son muy fuertes... ¿entonces ella sentirá lo mismo por mí? Aunque después de la reacción de anoche... no lo creo. Tiene que haber alguna forma de echar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ¿pero cómo? ¿debería pedirle ayuda a Tink?_

Tras darle mil vueltas al asunto sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, volví a mi casa para intentar dormir. Me costó mucho, pero de alguna forma lo conseguí.

Gliss fue la encargada de despertarme al día siguiente.

"¿Pero cómo puedes seguir dormida aún? ¿Sabes qué hora es?" abrí los ojos y me tiró una bola de nieve en la cara. _Definitivamente prefiero que me despierte Tink... ¿qué hora será?_

"No... ¿ya es mediodía?" vi que el sol estaba en lo más alto.

"Sí, las hadas cálidas están al caer" _¡bien! Justo a tiempo "_ ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? No te vimos en todo el día"

"Estuve con Tink hiendo de estación en estación. Cada vez me acostumbro más al calor"

"Cómo no... tú y tu hermana. Entonces es cierto, se puede acostumbrar al calor..."

"Sí, Dewey me dijo que no había problemas. Hoy volveré al otoño para acostumbrarme"

"Entonces iré contigo. Yo también quiero poder ir al lado cálido" _¿será por Bobble?_ "¿qué tal con el consejo que te dí? Funciona ¿verdad?"

"No del todo..." _voy a contárselo haber qué me dice..._ "después de dejaros en casa de Spike para acompañar a Tink, la volví a... besar"

"¡¿En serio?! ¿y qué pasó?"

"Se enfadó, obviamente. Me dijo que no lo volviera a hacer, pero no puedo... no quiero ¡Ayúdame Gliss!" _me gustaría quedarme en su casa, pero no creo que pueda controlarme a solas con ella por la noche._

"Hmm... no creo que haya una forma fácil de solucionar esto... Si yo fuera tú, le pediría a Tink que me ayudara. Al fin y al cabo con ella tienes el problema"

"Dewey me dijo lo mismo. Pero no sé si sería buena idea... ¿qué pensará de mí?" _nuestra relación se pondría en peligro._

"¿Se lo contaste a Dewey? En fin, sois hermanas, no creo que tenga ningún problema con eso. Quizás se extrañe un poco pero ya la has besado dos veces, seguro que lo comprenderá" _tiene razón, tengo que acabar con esto de una vez._

"Entonces lo intentaré. Gracias por aguantar mis problemas, te lo agradezco" no sé qué haría sin ella.

"No hay de qué ¿Nos podemos ir ya?" se la veía impaciente.

"Claro, Bobble estará a punto de llegar" dije para chincharla un poco.

"Qué mala eres" y nos fuimos a la frontera, donde no tardaron en aparecer algunas hadas.

 _¿Cuándo se lo digo? No sé si esperar a que Rosetta haga su anuncio o decírselo nada más verla..._

Me empezaron a brillar las alas y me puse nerviosa. Tink estaba a punto de llegar. _Tengo que decírselo cuanto antes._

Crucé al otoño dejando a algunos sorprendidos y fui a por ella. _¿Como reaccionará?_

* * *

 _Se ha abierto un nuevo mundo para las hadas del invierno. ¿Cómo se lo tomará Tink? En serio, tengo muchas ganas de escribir el siguiente capítulo.  
_ He actualizado un poco mi perfil/Bio. Echarle un vistazo si queréis ^.^


	4. No más de cinco segundos

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Mi alma gemela**

Capítulo 4: No más de cinco segundos.

* * *

Vi a Tink con sus amigas, que se sorprendieron al verme.

"Hey Peri, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no tienes calor?" la verdad es que era cuando la temperatura estaba más alta, pero pude con ello.

"Tink, tenemos que hablar. En privado, ahora" la cogí de la mano y me la llevé. Estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía muy bien como contárselo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"E-espera Peri, no hace que vayamos tan rápido" tras comprobar que no había nadie por ahí empecé.

"Tink" suspiré "necesito tu ayuda" me puse seria y su sonrisa desapareció, era un tema importante.

"Claro, lo que sea..." _allá voy._

"Verás. No puedo controlar mis sentimientos... por ti" iba a ser una conversación muy dura.

"¿Tus... sentimientos?" _creo que no lo ha entendido, seré más directa._

"Tink, yo... últimamente pienso mucho en ti, demasiado. No puedo quitarte de mi cabeza y... ¡me estoy volviendo loca!"

"Peri... eso es-"

"Sueño contigo y, no quiero separarme de ti..." ella seguía sin entender la gravedad del asunto.

"P-pero somos hermanas, e-es normal... yo también soñé contigo una vez..." _no creo que tengamos el mismo tipo de sueños._

"Quiero besarte Tink. Tengo unas ganas incontrolables de hacerlo" estaba loca por ella.

"E-eso ya no es tan normal. Por eso me besaste antes de ayer..."

"Sí... y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Ayúdame, ya no sé qué hacer" estaba por echarme a llorar.

"Uff... está bien, te ayudaré con eso. Aunque no sé muy bien como..."

"Tenía que decírtelo, no podía más"

"No, claro. Lo entiendo... no te preocupes" y me abrazó "¿quieres quedarte en mi casa esta noche para hablarlo más tranquilamente?"

"Sí..." no podía dejar de abrazarla, se me cayeron algunas lágrimas pero en el fondo estaba contenta de contar con ella. Además iba a pasar la noche en su casa...

"¿Pero podrás aguantar?"

"Sí, ayer me pasé un buen rato en otoño después de que te fueras. Lo soportaré" nos separamos y al quedarme tan cerca de ella me entraron unas ganas irresistibles de besarla.

"P-Peri, no irás a..." cada vez me estaba acercando más a ella pero me detuve a tiempo.

"Ah, p-perdona. Vámonos" volvimos con los demás y le escarché las alas. El ambiente entre nosotras había cambiado, era muy incómodo. Casi no me dirigía la palabra.

 _Maldición, no puede ni mirarme a los ojos... ¿Haré hecho bien en contárselo? Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo..._

Una vez todos reunidos en el tronco de polvo de hada, Rosetta y Sled se dirigieron hacia nosotros.

"Buenas tardes a todos. Primero de todo, gracias por venir. Os hemos reunido aquí por que mi querido Sled tiene algo muy importante que anunciar" _allá van. ¿Pero hacía falta reunirnos a todos para ésto?_

"Hadas y sparrowmans, me honra anunciaros que ante la inminente dimisión de Lord Milory como señor del invierno, me he ofrecido voluntario para ocupar su cargo" _¿qué? ¿Sled va a ser el próximo señor de invierno? ¿nuestro Sled?_

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal noticia.

"Por todos los yetis, eso sí que no me lo esperaba"

"Ni yo... ¿porqué lo deja Lord Milory?" cuando lo vimos al lado de la reina nos dimos cuenta del por qué. _Me alegro mucho que después de tanto tiempo puedan volver a estar juntos._

Todos se acercaron a él para felicitarle y entonces fue cuando Rosetta la besó. Nadie le dio mucha importancia ya que era más que obvio que esos dos salían juntos. En ese momento miré a Tink y se apartó un poco, era como si me leyera la mente. Fuimos a felicitarlo y lo celebramos con una magnífica guerra de bolas de nieve, una de las mejores. Ésta vez los equipos estaban más equilibrados.

Cuando terminamos, recordé que pasaría la noche en casa de Tink y necesitaba una cosa muy importante.

"Oye, para pasar la noche en tu casa me iría bien una cama de hielo..."

"Oh, claro. ¿De dónde lo sacamos?"

"Vamos a buscar a Slush, él es el duende de los glaciares" fuimos a su casa y lo encontramos meditando en el tejado.

"Suele hacer esas cosas, no te preocupes Tink. ¡Slush! ¿Nos puedes ayudar?"

"Buenas chicas, ¿que necesitáis?" dijo con su tono relajado.

"Queríamos el bloque de hielo más frio que haya en invierno. Voy a pasar la noche en casa de Tink y queremos hacer una cama"

"A darle caña entonces, seguidme" cogió su pico y lo seguimos hasta la ladera norte de la montaña, ahí sí que hacía frio. La habilidad de Slush para cortar hielo era asombrosa, en un momento sacó un bloque perfecto y nos lo llevamos.

"Muchas gracias, eres el rey del pico"

"Ha sido pan comido, id con cuidado" lo dejamos cerca de la frontera para llevarlo más tarde al lado cálido y fuimos a otoño un rato para empezar a acostumbrarme al calor. Vimos a Gliss en la frontera con Bobble, se rabiaba por que no podía aguantar más de unos segundos en el lado cálido.

"Hey Gliss, veo que al final te has animado a acostumbrarte al calor" _sabía que era por Bobble._

"Sí, quiero estar en todas las estaciones. Pero no puedo aguantar ni un minuto, ¿cómo lo haces?"

"Digamos que pasé bastante tiempo tomando el sol" dije riendo "voy a quedarme en casa de Tink esta noche"

"¿En serio? Qué envidia, yo también quiero..." _no me esperaba menos de ti._

"Otra vez será" nos quedamos un rato con ellos y llegó la noche.

Trajimos el bloque de nieve hasta su casa. No me podía creer que fuera a pasar la noche con ella, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. _Espero no volver a hacer ninguna estupidez._

A esa hora no había nadie por ahí, así que pasamos desapercibidas. _Qué nervios, parece que estemos traficando con hielo._ Fue muy emocionante, nunca olvidaría esa aventura con Tink. Lo metimos por los pelos por la puerta y lo colocamos lo más alejado que pudimos de su cama. Por desgracia no podíamos dormir juntas.

La temperatura era agradable a esa hora y el hielo me ayudaba a mantenerme fría.

"Aún no me puedo creer que lo hayamos conseguido. ¡Es genial! ¿Podrás aguantar?"

"Yo supongo que sí, pero no se hasta cuando aguantará mi cama. Intenta no acercarte mucho, tu calor la derrite" me cubrí el cuerpo con escarcha como si fuera una manta para mantener el frio.

"Oh, claro hehe" _así es menos probable de que haga una tontería_ "así que... ¿dices que quieres besarme...?"

"A todas horas..." Tink se empezó a poner un poco roja.

"Pero ¿porqué? Es decir, ¿tanto te gusta?" _no puedes ni imaginártelo_ "a ver... la sensación es agradable pero... no debemos hacerlo, espero que lo entiendas" _un momento, ¿a ella también le gusta?_

"¿Y porqué no? O sea... si las dos estamos de acuerdo con eso, yo no le veo el problema..."

"Somos hermanas Peri, dos hadas, del mismo sexo. ¿Sabes lo raro que sería que nos vieran besándonos?" en eso tenía razón.

"Pero... si nadie nos ve... ahora por ejemplo" _¿podré convencerla?_

"Que no, no debemos hacerlo y punto, es peligroso" _tiene las ideas claras..._

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Intentaré hacer lo que pueda para controlarme..." _aunque no prometo nada._

"Sí... será lo mejor"

Seguimos hablando del tema, de formas para evitar pensar en esas cosas y de qué pensarían nuestros amigos si nos pillaran. Me daba un poco de corte hablarlo con ella, pero poco a poco fui cogiendo confianza.

Sabía que la cama no aguantaría toda la noche, pero me quedé dormida igualmente.

Desperté tras unas horas y me dí cuenta que ya casi no tenía cama. Empezaba a notarme mareada y decidí volver al invierno. No podía aguantar toda la noche al fin y al cabo.

Me levanté para despertar a Tink pero me quedé mirando como dormía. Era la primera vez que la veía así, estaba tan tranquila... _No soy capaz de despertarla._ No pude evitar acercarme a ella y... besarla, sus labios eran irresistibles. Por suerte no se despertó y decidí irme sigilosamente.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta se despertó.

"¿Te vas?" _espero que no se haya dado cuenta del beso._

"Eh... sí, mi cama ya no da para más y empiezo a sentirme mareada"

"Vaya... te acompaño, no quiero que te desmayes a medio camino" _buena idea._

"De acuerdo" me acompañó hasta el invierno sin decir nada. Cuando llegamos me sentí mejor al volver a enfriarme.

"Gracias Tink. Por todo, eres la mejor" el cielo estaba especialmente estrellado esa noche.

"Peri, e-espera. T-te daré un consejo para que puedas... controlarte" se estaba poniendo roja. _¿No estaba dormida? Me ha pillado..._

"V-vale..." _quizás ella me ayude más que Gliss y Dewey._

"Respira hondo... relájate..." era difícil por la situación, pero lo conseguí "ahora cierra los ojos... e intenta no pensar en nada. Deja la mente en blanco..." estaba calmándome con las suaves palabras de Tink "y ahora..."

Sentí como sus labios se juntaron con los míos delicadamente. Me besó con suavidad, fue la mejor sensación que tuve jamás. Ignoré todos mis pensamientos y me centré en sentir ese placer que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Fue mágico, quise que durara para siempre, pero no duró más de cinco segundos. Abrí los ojos y Tink estaba más roja que nunca. Se mordió el labio y se fue sin decir nada.

"¿Q-q-qué significa esto? ¿¡T-Tink!? No te vayas..." no me lo esperaba para nada. Quería ir tras ella pero necesitaba el frio más que nunca. Me sentía muy caliente por dentro, era extraño. Así que con mil preguntas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, volví a casa.

No paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, me era imposible dormir. Me pasé un par de horas pensando en el tema _¿Porqué se fue sin decir nada? ¿Es posible que ella tampoco pueda resistirse? Ya me lo podría haber dicho antes. ¿Será el primero de muchos? Supongo que vendrá por la mañana... No puedo más ¿para qué esperar? Tengo que hablar con ella ahora mismo._

Y justo antes de que saliera el sol, volví al lado cálido a toda prisa. Algunas hadas se extrañaron al verme pero no tenía tiempo que perder, la temperatura estaba subiendo.

Llegué a su casa y mis alas empezaron a brillar. Intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

"¡Tink! Tenemos que hablar, no puedes hacer algo así e irte" evité decir beso por que había algún tintineador mañanero por ahí mirando.

"¿Peri? ¿Qué haces aquí? Vuelve al invierno" dijo sin abrir la puerta.

"¡No! No hasta que arreglemos esto" _¿porqué no abre la puerta?_ "Abre Tink, vamos"

"L-lo siento Peri, será mejor que te vayas..." _¿qué me vaya?_

"Tink, ¿qué ocurre? No me iré dejándote así" cada vez me asustaba más, empecé a dar golpes a la puerta para que abriera pero no dio resultado.

"¡Que te vayas! ¡Quiero estar sola!" nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Me tenía muy preocupada, pero si seguía ahí la cosa empeoraría y además no me quedaba mucho tiempo. Empezaba a tener espectadores y no quería montar un espectáculo, así que me dí por vencida.

"Está bien... Ven a verme cuando... puedas" por un momento creí haber escuchando a Tink llorando, pero no estaba segura. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría, no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica para lo que estaba pasando y volví a casa deprimida. _Ayer lo estábamos pasándolo en grande y hoy no quiere ni verme... ¿qué le ha pasado?... ¡Arg! Qué rabia, si pudiera volver a su casa..._ Me tumbé en la cama y me quedé dormida sin saber qué hacer.

Me levanté por la tarde y vi que Tink estaba sentada en la entrada.

"¡Tink! Menos mal que has venido ¿sabes lo preocupada que me tenías?" estaba un poco molesta por su comportamiento.

"L-lo siento Peri, lo siento mucho, no debí haberte gritado de esa forma" _aclaremos ésto de una vez._

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Fue por el... beso?" sabía que sí, pero quería que me lo dijera ella.

"S-sí Peri. No sé lo que me paso anoche... perdí el control o algo, no sé. Lo siento pero... no deberíamos volver a hacerlo" _No..._

"Pero... estuvo bien... ¿Porqué n-"

"¡Somos hermanas! ¡No podemos hacer esas cosas!" _oh, ya, claro... es verdad_ "tenemos que olvidarlo" _no puedo olvidar eso._

"¿Y qué propones? ¿¡Fingimos que nunca ha pasado y hacemos como si nada!?" cada vez estaba más enfadada.

"Es lo mejor..." _quizás para ti, pero no para mi._

"¡ **No**! me niego. No puedo hacer eso, ¡al diablo con lo que digan los demás!" me lancé hacia Tink con intención de besarla y al esquivarme caí al suelo.

"Perdóname Peri pero, si no eres capaz de controlarte será mejor... que estemos separadas..." _no... ¿separadas? ¿qué es ese disparate? ¿porqué?_

"¡No Tink, todo menos eso. No aguantaría dos días sin ti!" esas palabras no ayudaron mucho a convencerla. Le cogí las piernas para que no se fuera.

"Periwinkle, me voy" _tengo que hacerla entrar en razón antes de que eso pase._ Al no ocurrirme nada le rompí su vestido por la espalda.

"¡ **Oye**!" no fue la mejor idea que podía tener pero al menos no se iría medio desnuda por invierno "¿cómo se te ocurre...?" se puso roja de ira.

"No puedo dejarte marchar, tú te quedas aquí hasta que arreglemos esto" me puse a su altura mirándola a los ojos "Tink, te quiero y no permitiré que te me escapes. ¡Sé que sientes lo mismo por mí y tu estúpida idea de separarnos no te va a funcionar!" solté todo lo que tenía dentro. Ante esas palabras se quedó callada.

"P-pero-" le cerré la boca con mi mano.

"No hay peros que valgan y si hace falta que muera de calor en el lado cálido para estar a tu lado, lo haré ¿me oyes?" sus ojos empezaron a brillar y se le cayeron algunas lágrimas. Aparté mi mano y la besé antes de que pudiera decir nada. No podría soportar estar sin ella.

"¡ **Basta**!" me empujó con fuerza y me golpeé la cabeza con la pared de hielo, en esa pared donde un día contamos las cosas que teníamos en común. "es por tu bien..." Solo pude ver cómo se fue con el vestido medio roto.

"Tink... no..." me quedé inmóvil en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y perdí la consciencia.

Fue la peor discusión que tuve con mi hermana.

"¡Peri! ¡Peri! ¡Vamos despierta!" abrí los ojos y vi a Spike gritando como loca "¿¡qué demonios ha pasado!? Dios mío estás sangrando"

"Tink... tengo que ir a por ella..."

"¿Estás loca? Tiene que verte una hada sanadora ahora mismo. En serio, ¿qué ha pasado? He visto pasar a tu hermana llorando desesperadamente" lo único que quería era estar con Tink para arreglar las cosas.

"¡Suéltame!" intenté salir de casa pero no me lo permitió.

"¡Peri vamos! estate quieta" me calmé un poco y al recordar lo que había pasado me puse a llorar. _He cometido una enorme estupidez. Ella no me lo perdonará jamás._

"S-Spike" dije entre sollozos "por favor... déjame sola" no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. La tristeza me invadió enseguida.

"¿Estás segura? Aún estás sangrando un poco..." asentí con la cabeza y se fue. Me quedé llorando en la cama unos diez minutos hasta que volvió Spike con Gliss. _Y yo que quería estar sola..._

"¡Peri! ¿Qué ha pasado? Estás espantosa" _Gliss y sus comentarios..._

"He... cometido un gran error. Tink me odia"

"Oh vamos, no digas tonterías eso es imposible. ¿Qué ha pasado?" le pedí a Spike que nos dejara a solas y le conté a Gliss lo que había pasado.

"¿Cómo a-arreglo esto?" _ayúdame..._

"L-lo siento, es demasiado... complicado. Además, no podemos ir al lado cálido" _pero yo sí._ Mi mente cambió y decidí ir a por ella. _Tengo que hablar con ella._

"Voy al lado cálido Gliss, voy a solucionarlo de alguna forma"

"¿Estas loca? Vas a morirte de calor a esta hora" y ignorando su comentario, volé hacia casa de Tink. Me dolía un poco la cabeza por el golpe pero no me importaba en ese momento. Estaba decidida a encontrar a mi hermana y solucionarlo.


	5. A mil grados

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Mi alma gemela**

Capítulo 5: A mil grados.

* * *

Estaba dispuesta a recorrer todo Pixie Hollow para encontrar a mi hermana, pero cuando crucé al otoño aún hacía bastante calor. Pasé por su casa pero mis alas no brillaron. Encontré a Bobble en el refugio de los tintineadores, quizás él sabía donde estaba.

"Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Tink?"

"¿Qué haces aquí Periwinkle? ¿Eso de tu cabeza es sangre?" destacaba bastante con mi pelo blanco.

"Limítate a responder" _no me pasaré el poco tiempo que tengo hablando contigo._

"Oh, pues... la última vez que la vi se iba al invierno para verte" _nada._

"Gracias, adiós" _¿dónde estará? Me dijo que en la playa era donde encontraba las cosas perdidas... quizás esté ahí._

Pero no, mis alas seguían sin brillar. Tenía que encontrarla a toda costa, iba preguntando pero nadie sabía nada de ella. No me conocía muy bien las otras estaciones y al ir tan rápido mi cuerpo se empezaba a calentar. _Vamos Tink... ¿dónde te has metido?_

Cuando pasé cerca de un enorme lago me brillaron un poco las alas. Pregunté a algunas hadas del agua que había por ahí por Tink y terminé delante de la casa de Silvermist.

Podía oír a Tink llorando, abrí la puerta de golpe y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no podía soportar verla así. Su calor corporal me derretía y empecé a sentirme mareada, pero no me importaba.

"Oh cielos, estás sangrando" dijo Silvermist.

"¿¡Qué!?" Tink me chequeó y de repente mi cuerpo dejó de responderme por el calor "¡Peri!"

"Te dije que moriría de calor por ti si hiciera falta..." me encontraba fatal, pero al menos estaba a los brazos de mi hermana.

"¡ **No digas tonterías**! Vamos Sil, ¡tenemos que llevarla al invierno en seguida!" me sentía más caliente que nunca, era como si estuviera encima de una hoguera y no tardé mucho en perder el conocimiento.

Me sentía realmente mal, mucho peor que la última vez.

"Eo... Peri... vamos campeona, abre los ojos" cuando mi vista se aclaró vi a Gliss.

"¿Gli...ss?" al parecer estaba en mi casa, a solas con ella. Estaba muy débil.

"Sabía que saldrías de esta, eres muy fuerte ¿lo sabías?" _¿y Tink...?_

"¿D-don...de? T-Tin..." a penas podía hablar.

"Tu hermana... se ha ido hace una hora. Se ha pasado casi toda la noche contigo esperando a que despertaras. La tuvieron que llevar al lado cálido a la fuerza, por poco coge hipotermia" _la he puesto en peligro... ¿porqué no hago nada bien?_ "estaba realmente preocupada por ti"

"Ten-go que..." intenté levantarme pero no tenía fuerzas.

"Hey, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Descansa ¿me oyes? Por la mañana volverá, estoy segura" _Tink... Debí de haberte hecho caso, no podemos estar juntas... al fin y al cabo, somos de diferentes estaciones, estamos condenadas a vivir separadas... qué estúpida he sido._ Cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Cuando desperté noté mi mano izquierda muy caliente, daba gusto. Alguien me la estaba cogiendo. _Es... ¿ella?_

"Tink..." seguía con los ojos cerrados pero sabía que estaba a mi lado.

"¡Peri! ¿me oyes? ¿cómo te encuentras?" no me encontraba para nada bien, tenía una sensación muy extraña en mi interior. Algo me estaba pasando.

"Mi... mano" rápidamente me la soltó. _No, no me la sueltes..._

"Oh cielos, perdona. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?" no podía, por alguna razón prácticamente no me podía mover.

"Lo... sien-to" no escuché a nadie más, supongo que estaba sola con ella.

"Peri..." entonces me besó dulcemente durante unos segundos y el calor de sus labios me recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Era como si necesitara ese beso, me calmó y me hizo sentir mejor, mucho mejor "perdóname, perdóname por haberte dejado de esa forma, por gritarte y empujarte, por todo lo que hice, por-"

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que ella los tenía rojos y sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer. La cogí del vestido y la besé. Esa sensación me hacía sentir más cálida y me llenaba de energía. De fondo podía ver los primeros rayos de luz.

"Pe-ri, debe-ríamos pa-rar" me encontraba mejor, inexplicablemente el calor me hacía sentir mejor. Me levanté de la cama y la abracé "Peri, e-estoy caliente ¿sabes?"

"Tu calor es lo que necesito ahora" _debe de estar helándose de frío._ Continué besándole el cuello.

"¿Q-q-qué? P-para" esa no era una opción. Caímos al suelo y continué besándola encima suyo. Empezaba a perder el control "e-en serio, n-no..." le quité parte del vestido para sentir más su calor.

Oí unas voces a lo lejos, eran Spike y Sled. Escarché rápidamente la entrada para que no nos vieran y ganar tiempo.

"R-rápido Peri, túmbate en la cama" ella estaba roja de arriba a abajo, ardiendo cómo nunca.

"Tink, ¿qué...? oh Peri, te has despertado. Qué alivio" el futuro señor del invierno se alegró al verme.

"S-sí, ya me encuentro mejor. Gracias a Tink" ella estaba un poco chocada por lo que acababa de pasar. La verdad es que no entendía muy bien por qué el calor me hacía sentir mejor, pero así fue.

"Por fin, tienes que dejar de darnos estos sustos. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir al lado cálido por la tarde?" Spike parecía enfadada y todo.

"Lo siento, tenía que solucionar una cosa con mi hermana" _y por cierto, aún tengo que hacerlo_ "¿nos podríais dejar a solas un rato?"

"Oh, sí claro" volví a escarchar la entrada y me preparé para hablar con Tink. No sabía cómo ponerse, estaba de lo más nerviosa.

"T-tranquila, no voy a morderte, más. Necesitaba calor, no sé por qué"

"Hmm... vaya, creí que..." se acercó a mí "...te molestaba" y me besó unos segundos"nunca más me separaré de ti" y me dio otro beso "te lo prometo" y otro "ya no me importa" y otro "lo que digan los demás" y otro...

Terminamos en el suelo, ella no cedía y yo no podía parar. La combinación del frio del hielo y el calor de Tink me volvía loca. Su cuerpo cada vez ardía más y más. Empezaron a caer gotas del techo, se estaba derritiendo mi casa.

"Hmm... Peri... tenemos que... eh... parar..." _eso no entra en mis planes de futuro_ "en se... rio... ¡te quedaras sin casa!" tenía razón, teníamos que irnos de allí, la temperatura no paraba de subir.

"Vamos a tu casa, ya" salimos sin que nos viera nadie y volamos a toda prisa. Al entrar en otoño me encontré mucho mejor, me había recuperado del todo.

Cerramos la puerta con seguro y seguimos con nuestra locura. Escarché las ventanas para que nadie nos viera. No tardamos mucho en quedarnos desnudas en su cama.

Llegó un momento en el que no notaba calor al tocarla, estábamos a la misma temperatura, sentí que nos habíamos hecho una.

"¿Tienes calor?"

"No... y eso que debo de estar a mil grados" _y encima debe ser mediodía, ¿tanto me he acostumbrado al calor?_ Fue un día inolvidable, aunque no sabía qué pasaría a partir de ahora. _Espero que pueda volver al invierno sin problemas..._

Terminamos totalmente agotadas, ya no podíamos más, y la conversación que esperaba que no llegase nunca, llegó.

"Ha sido genial... en serio, pero ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Seguimos escondiéndonos o se lo contamos a los demás?"

"Sería un problema si lo hacemos público, pero tarde o temprano nos van a pillar. No sé, decide tú" _las dos opciones son malas por definición._

"¿Yo? Pues... no sé Peri, ¿hacemos cómo Sled y los reunimos a todos?" _eso es pasarse._

"Será una broma ¿no?" se puso a reír.

"Sí, no creo que pudiera hacerlo. Creo que será mejor ocultarlo hasta que nos descubran" _la opción fácil, me vale._

"Está bien, pero a mi casa no volvemos. No quiero quedarme sin"

"De acuerdo, ¿pero no te echarán de menos en invierno?" _es verdad, si me paso todo el tiempo con Tink a penas veré a mis amigas._

"No lo creo, podrán vivir sin mi" ella estaba por encima de todo lo demás, muy por encima.

La escarcha de las ventanas se había derretido sin darme cuenta.

"Voy a volver a escarcharlas" pero cuando lo intenté, no podía. No tenía frío con el que hacer escarcha "oh cielos..."

"¿Qué pasa Peri?"

"No puedo escarchar, he... perdido mi talento" _no puede ser..._

"¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible, será por que no tienes frío. Seguro que si volvemos al invierno se soluciona" _eso espero._

"Entonces vamos, tengo que asegurarme de ello" me estaba preocupando. No sé qué haría si no pudiera escarchar nunca más, sería una hada sin talento.

Llegamos a la frontera y al cruzar noté un frío insoportable. Cada copo de nieve que entraba en contacto con mi piel dolía una barbaridad. No había forma de quedarme allí más de tres segundos. _Eso significa que..._

"Tink... eso es malo, muy malo. No sólo he perdido mi talento, ¡no puedo volver al invierno!" _Mis amigas... mi casa... toda mi vida en invierno..._

"Tranquilízate Peri, seguro que no es para tanto" _yo creo que sí._

"¿¡Qué hago!?" me estaba poniendo de los nervios, no quería quedarme sin mi talento y quería volver al invierno.

"Ya sé, iré a por Dewey y lo traeré, seguro que él nos ayudará. Espera aquí ¿vale?"

"No Tink, no me dejes sola. No te vayas" no quería separarme de ella, pero no había otra opción.

"Tengo que hacerlo, no tardaré, te lo prometo" _no tardes, por favor..._

"Está bien..." me quedé en otoño esperándola e intentando hacer escarcha, pero era imposible.

"Venga... vamos... ... arg, ¡¿porqué no puedo?!" lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas pero nada. _Tink tenía razón, sin frío no puedo escarchar, pero no puedo ni tocar un copo de nieve..._ _¿Voy a quedarme aquí para siempre? ¿con mi hermana?_

Tras cinco minutos volvió con Dewey, que no podía creer lo que oía.

"¿Qué habéis hecho para que Peri no pueda soportar el frío?" _si lo supieras..._

"Digamos que ha estado expuesta a mucho calor... pero como podía aguantarlo..." _mucho, mucho calor._

"Sí... ¿qué pasará conmigo ahora? ¿No podré volver al invierno?"

"Bueno... nunca había oído de nadie que hubiera perdido su talento. Aunque sí que hay una leyenda que... acércate un momento" se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos "oh, por todos los yetis, no creí que pudiera ser cierto..."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" _¿porqué me mira así?_

"Tus ojos... se están volviendo de color rojo" _¿Qué?_

"¡Es verdad, ya no son tan azules como antes!"

"¿¡En serio!? ¿Y eso qué significa?" _nunca había visto a nadie con los ojos de color rojo..._

"Si la leyenda que cuentan los libros es cierto... Me temo que estás cambiando de talento... y eso no es para nada bueno..."

"¿¡Qué estoy cambiando de talento!? ¿Y cuál se supone que tendré?" _eso sí que es raro._

"Fuego... si no lo evitamos te convertirás en una hada del fuego y eso es muy peligroso. Lo más probable es que te echen de Pixie Hollow por serlo"

Nos quedamos con la boca abierta. El fuego era la cosa más peligrosa que existía, incluso más que los halcones. Me contaron que hace muchos años se quemó un campamento en verano por culpa de una lupa, una mísera lupa, que acabó con todo el campamento en cuestión de segundos. Las hadas del agua no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo. Tener una hada del fuego en Pixie Hollow sería catastrófico.

"¿Tan peligroso es?" preguntó Tink.

"Sí, no te lo puedes ni imaginar, una pequeña llama podría terminar con Pixie Hollow, incluso con el árbol del polvo de hada. Es un riesgo que no podemos correr..." _me echarían de Pixie Hollow... no puedo convertirme en una hada del fuego._

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para evitarlo? No quiero dejar a mis amigos... ni a mi hermana..."

"El frío tiene que hacerse contigo, debes echar ese calor que llevas dentro" la verdad es que estaba ardiendo por dentro.

"Pero... no puedo estar en invierno, ¡es dolorosamente frío!"

"Lo siento... no creo que se pueda hacer más. Aún no es tarde, estamos a tiempo de evitarlo" _¿qué pasará con los besos de Tink...? son tremendamente cálidos, ¿nos podremos volver a besar?_

"Está bien, si tengo que hacerlo para quedarme, lo haré. Cueste lo que cueste" respiré hondo y crucé al invierno. Notaba cómo mil agujas se clavaban por todo mi cuerpo. Dolía muchísimo pero tenía que soportarlo.

" **¡Aaarrgh!** " solté un grito que resonó por todo el invierno "no puedo más. ¡Duele demasiado!"

"Peri... aguanta ¡tú puedes!" tras quince segundos volví al lado cálido.

"Es... demasiado... para mí..." estaba agotada.

"Sé fuerte Periwinkle, no te des por vencida. Lo conseguirás, estoy seguro" descansé un momento y reuní fuerzas para volver al frío invierno.

No había forma de aguantarlo, se fundía la nieve bajo mis pies, era como si me estuviera calentando aún más para combatir el frío. Se libraba una batalla de temperaturas en mi interior y el calor estaba ganando. Volví al otoño tras unos segundos, mi temperatura era demasiado alta para invierno.

"¡Vamos Peri! ¡Piensa en tus amigos! En el frío" después de los días que pasamos, no podía dejar de pensar en Tink, era todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza " **¡no pienses en mí!** " esas palabras resonaron en mi mente.

No fue fácil, pero conseguí olvidarme de ella por un momento, y volví al invierno. Dejé que el aire frío entrara en mis pulmones, dejé la mente en blanco y me relajé. Intenté no pensar en el dolor, no pensar en fuego, no pensar en Tink. De repente mi vestido empezó a arder, ese vestido que me hizo ella. Lo ignoré y respiré tranquilamente. _Calor, no hay sitio para ti en mi cuerpo, sal de una vez... no eres parte de mí... sal..._

" **¡Sal!** " y salió una llamarada de mi cuerpo que se desvaneció por el cielo. Caí al suelo rendida, estaba muy agotada.

"Por todos los yetis saltarines... será mejor que no se lo contemos a nadie"

"¡Peri! ¿Estás bi-"

"¡No te me acerques! Necesito el frío. Necesito, que te vayas"

"Pero... no quiero..." al fin comprendí que teníamos que estar separadas.

"¡Tink! ¡No podemos estar juntas!" pertenecíamos a estaciones diferentes y nada cambiaría esto "adiós hermana" _no volveré al lado cálido nunca más._

"Peri... no me hagas esto..." y le giré la espalda.

Ya no sentía frío, y volví a mi casa con Dewey para cambiarme de ropa. Había recuperado mi talento. Lo pasé genial con Tink esos días, pero tenía que olvidarla, su calor no era compatible conmigo.

Tras tirar lo poco que quedaba del vestido, me volví a poner el de siempre.

Les conté que teníamos que estar separadas a la fuerza, no había otra opción.

"Pero Peri, ¿en serio vas a apartarte de Tink? Con todo lo que habéis pasado juntas..." a Gliss le costaba comprender la situación.

"Es la única manera de poder seguir aquí, no quiero convertirme en un monstruo" sería duro, pero era la única opción.

"¿Monstruo?" _ya, claro. Ellas no lo saben, será mejor así._

Pasé el resto del día sin ver a mi hermana, cada vez intentaba pensar menos en ella. Reprimí mis recuerdos y todo lo relacionado con ella. Estaba decidida a olvidarla por completo.

El siguiente día me lo pasé mayormente en el bosque de la escarcha. No estaba de muy buen humor. Vi a Gliss y Spike y decidí darles un susto. Pero las escuché hablando sobre algo.

"¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo? Realmente está decidida a olvidarla pero..."

"Será mejor esperar a que llegue el momento, no sería buena idea contárselo ahora" _¿están hablando de mí?_

"¿Qué no deberíamos decírselo Gliss?" pegaron un grito al sorprenderlas.

"¡Oh! Pero si es Peri, ¿qué tal, como va?" _sí, ahora disimula._

"¿De qué hablabais? ¿me estáis ocultando algo?"

"¿Nosotras? No, ya sabes que siempre te lo contamos todo..." algo pasaba, y si trataba sobre mí tenía que saberlo.

"¡Contádmelo! ¿Porqué no sería buena idea que lo supiera ahora? ¿eh?" me enfadé un poco con ellas.

"Vale Peri, cálmate. No te lo podemos decir, creemos que es mejor que esperes a que llegue el momento.

"¡Muy bien! Haced lo que queráis" me largé y subí a la montaña más alta del invierno. Qué pequeño se veía todo desde ahí.

 _Qué injusto es el mundo, quizás no sea mala idea quemarlo todo... Tink... tenías que ser del lado cálido... maldita sea, ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo con mi vida? Debería... buscarme a un sparrowman del invierno de una vez y dejarme de tonterías. Sí, sería lo mejor... ¿pero quién? Nadie me entiende mejor que mi hermana._

* * *

 _El próximo será el último, no quiero alargar mucho la historia. Pero ¿cómo terminará? Peri está realmente decidida a olvidar a su hermana con tal de no convertirse en una hada del fuego..._


	6. Enormes y silenciosos Glaciares

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Allá va, el último capítulo. Espero que no os decepcione demasiado ^.^_

 **Mi alma gemela**

Capítulo 6: Enormes y silenciosos Glaciares.

* * *

 _Creo... que estoy mejor sola. No conozco a ningún sparrowman que aguante mis tonterías, que entienda lo importante que son las cosas encontradas para mí ni que me comprenda mejor que... mi hermana. La echaré de menos, espero que lo esté llevando bien. Era ella desde un principio que quería que estuviéramos separadas, seguro lo comprenderá._

Notaba un vacío en mi corazón, me sentía incompleta, no era yo misma. _Tengo que entretenerme con algo, iré a patinar._ Bajé de esa enorme montaña y fui a patinar junto con otras hadas de la nieve y de los animales.

 _No es lo mismo, no es lo mismo patinar sin ella. No me divierto como antes... ¿qué me pasa? Es como si todo se hubiera vuelto en blanco y negro, no hay color... no hay vida. Necesito hablar con alguien, ¿pero con quién? No tengo ganas de ver a Gliss ni a Spike, Sled está muy ocupado y Slush... iré a ver a Slush._

Pasé por su casa y allí estaba, encima del tejado para variar.

"Buenas tardes Slush" bajó para saludarme.

"Hey Peri, ¿cómo fue con el bloque de nieve?" recordé esa noche, esa casa, ese beso... se me escapó una sonrisa. _Estoy segura de que se hacía la dormida._

"Eh, bien. No aguantó toda la noche, pero estuvo bien" _muy bien._

"Me alegro. ¿Dónde está ella ahora? Me gustaría hablar con ese tal Terence, hace días que no se pasa por aquí. Lo conoce ¿verdad?"

"Tink... bueno, ahora mismo estará en el lado cálido. No nos veremos mucho a partir de ahora..." _no sé qué haría si me la encontrara... seguramente me echaría a correr._

"¿Y eso? ¿Hay mal rollo entre vosotras?"

"Más o menos, por ciertas cuestiones tenemos que estar separadas..."

"Qué chungo... con lo bien que os lleváis" _quería hablar con alguien para no tener que pensar en ella, ¿qué estoy haciendo?_

"Bueno, dime Slush, ¿porqué meditas tanto? Creo que eres el único que lo hace" siempre tuve curiosidad de saberlo, pero nunca se lo había preguntado.

"Será cosa de mi personalidad, me gusta estar solo ¿sabes? Antes iba a los glaciares para tumbarme y pensar en mis cosas, pero hace demasiado frío. Aunque no todo el mundo es igual, hay gente que no puede vivir sin estar al lado de una persona... sobretodo si siente amor por ella" _Tink..._

"Ya veo... ¿y qué haces cuando quieres estar solo pero no puedes estarlo por las circunstancias? ¿qué haces para no... agobiarte?" intenté buscar una respuesta a mi problema indirectamente, pero no obtuve nada claro.

"Eso nunca me pasa, cuando quiero estar solo simplemente cojo mis cosas y me voy. No estoy atado a nada ¿sabes?" _me pasa exactamente lo contrario._

"¿Y qué harías si algún día te obligaran a estar rodeado de gente por siempre?"

"Eso nunca pasará, pero... supongo que haría todo lo posible para estarlo" _¿debería hacer yo todo lo posible para estar con Tink?_ "¿porqué haces preguntas tan raras? ¿qué pasa contigo?"

"Eh... no, nada hehe. Creo que iré a ver a Dewey un rato... Gracias Slush" _le preguntaré haber si hay alguna forma, por muy remota que sea, de poder estar con mi hermana sin peligro. Lo más seguro es que no, pero por intentarlo no pierdo nada._

Llegué a casa del guardián sin dejar de pensar en mi hermana.

"Dewey ¿se puede?" saludé a Fiona, que estaba en la entrada.

"Oh por supuesto Periwinkle, ¿qué ocurre? ¿ya te sientes mejor?"

"Sí... estoy bien, pero... no puedo olvidar a Tink..."

"¿Y porqué quieres olvidarla? Si puede saberse"

"Por que... ... cuanto más pienso en ella más quiero estar a su lado..."

"Entonces estate con ella, si estáis en invierno no pasará nada" _no... nada... en mi cama desnudas a mil grados... nada._

"No podemos estar juntas, eso es todo. Si tan sólo fuera una hada del invierno..."

"Bueno... podría acostumbrarse al frío si ese es el problema..."

"Espera, ¿eso haría perder su calor corporal?"

"Sí, eso creo... no es muy común que una hada cálida se acostumbre al invierno, pero podría ser" _¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?_

"Pero ya es demasiado tarde... no sé donde está Tink y no puedo ir a por ella..." _y dudo que quiera verme después de dejarla de esa forma._

"Podrías... no sé, preguntárselo mañana por ejemplo. Es la ceremonia oficial del nuevo señor del invierno. Todas las hadas cálidas asistirán" _sí pero podría quedarse en casa..._

"Si la veo se lo comentaré. Gracias Dewey"

"No hay de qué" me fui pensando en el tema.

 _Si Tink se acostumbrara al frío podría quedarse conmigo todos los días, sin peligro de convertirme en una hada del fuego. Pero no sé si estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, después de como terminó todo... quizás no quiera volver a verme nunca más._ Volví al bosque de la escarcha para ver si Spike o Gliss me contaban de lo que iba el secreto, pero no estaban. _Qué raro..._ Pregunté por ahí y me dijeron que se habían ido en dirección a los glaciares. _¿Qué demonios harán allí?_

Era tarde así que decidí no ir, además eran muy grandes, podría tardar un montón en encontrarlas. Así que decidí volver a casa para dormir.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, no sabía qué hacer con mi hermana. _Sería muy egoísta pedirle que se quedara en invierno, y más después de abandonarla de esa forma. Fui yo quien le dije de terminar con lo nuestro, si le pido eso mañana... seguro que dirá que no... No sé si ir a esa tal ceremonia de Sled, ni siquiera sé a qué hora es. Me quedaré en casa..._

Desperté temprano, pero me quedé tirada en la cama toda la mañana. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero había alguien que sí y apareció al mediodía.

"Peri, ¿qué haces en casa aún? Venga, sal de una vez" _qué palo..._

"Vete Gliss, déjame un rato en paz" era la penúltima hada que quería ver en ese momento.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Que quieres una bola de nieve?" _maldita seas._

"Ni se te ocurra. ¿Qué hacíais ayer en los glaciares?" _¿tendrá relación con ese secreto suyo?_

"Oh, ¿l-los glaciares dices? No fuimos allí, hace mucho frío..." _creo que miente._

"Mientes fatal, lo sabes ¿no?"

"¿Nos viste? ¿nos seguiste? ¿qué sabes?" _parece que es algo importante... a ver si lo consigo._

"Todo Gliss, lo vi todo. No puedo creer lo que hacéis. ¿Cómo se os ocurre?" _a ver si cuela..._

"No... no reaccionarías así si lo supieras" dijo riendo "No intentes engañarme" _¿y cómo reaccionaría entonces?_

"Pues dímelo de una vez. ¿Porqué tanto secretismo? Cielos..."

"¿Aún sigues queriendo olvidar a Tink?" _no cambies de tema._

"Sí. No... eh... ¡no lo sé! Déjame tranquila ¿vale?" _¿porqué no se va de una vez?_

"Veo que estás hecha un lío hehe. En fin, vámonos. Hoy será un día importante"

"¿La ceremonia de Sled?" _qué pocas ganas tengo de ir..._

"Sí, también. Venga vamos" _¿también?_

"Ve tú, no tengo ganas de ir" _tiene pinta de ser un muermo._

"Pero tienes que venir, vamos. ¿Quieres saber lo del secreto o no?" me sacó de la cama a la fuerza.

"Tú siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿no?" y nos largamos.

"¡Por supuesto!" fuimos al palacio de hielo donde empezaba a entrar gente de todos los talentos. _Me pregunto si vendrá Tink..._

La sala se iba llenando y llegaron sus amigas, pero ella no apareció. _Se habrá quedado en casa, yo también lo hubiera hecho._ Me decepcionó no verla, una parte de mí quería contarle lo que dijo Dewey para que se quedara en invierno, pero era demasiado pedir.

Empezó la ceremonia con Lord Milory, la Ministra del Invierno y Sled en el pedestal. Fue un muermo total, por poco me duermo pero parecía que Gliss lo estaba pasando bien. _¿Cómo no va a pasarlo bien? Está al lado de Bobble._ Pensé en irme más de una vez pero no quería quedar mal delante de todos.

Tras dos interminables horas, nos dejaron salir de allí y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Me había entrado mucho sueño al estar tanto rato ahí.

"Espera Peri, ¿dónde vas?" _¿y ahora qué quiere Gliss?_

"A mi casa, quiero dormir un rato"

"No puedes irte a tu casa aún. Hay una cosa que deberías saber" _qué día más largo..._

"Aún no lo sabe" dijo Bobble en voz baja. _¿Qué? ¿Hasta Bobble lo sabe?_

"¿El qué? En serio, me tenéis harta con vuestros secretitos. ¿Qué debería saber? ¡Vamos, dímelo!" estaba hasta las narices de tanta tontería.

"Está bien, está bien. Creo que ha llegado el momento. Vayamos a los glaciares"

"¿Y no podéis decírmelo aquí?" _quiero dormir..._

"Tienes que verlo, no es una de esas cosas que se cuentan. Nos vemos luego Bobble" _Pero si allí no hay nada..._

"Arg, muy bien, vamos entonces"

Los glaciares quedaban bastante lejos y nos fuimos nada menos que a los del fondo. Quería dar media vuelta de una vez y volver a casa.

"¿Vale la pena? ¿Tan lejos está esa cosa? Quiero volver a casa"

"Espera Peri, ya casi... debería de..." y entonces, mis alas empezaron a brillar.

"¿Pero qué...? Es imposible..." _¿Tink? No puede ser._

"Bueno, ya casi estamos por lo que veo"

"¿Es Tink? ¿Está aquí? ¿Qué hace tan lejos? Aquí hace mucho frío..." mis alas brillaban cada vez más hasta que al mirar hacia abajo vi algo acercándose como una bala.

"eri..." _¡va demasiado rápido!_ Me abrazó y tras el impacto caímos en la nieve sin soltarme. Hacía pendiente y dimos unas cuantas vueltas antes de quedarnos quietas. _Esa es... ¿Tink?_ No estaba para nada cálida, parecía un bloque de hielo y llevaba un vestido blanco. _No lo entiendo, pero mis alas brillan..._

"Peri Peri Peri Peri Peri" _sí, es ella._

"¿Cómo?" su respuesta no me aclaró mucho las cosas. Me beso sin parar, casi no podía ni respirar. Sus labios estaban tan fríos como los míos, era... genial.

Me olvidé completamente de Gliss y nos quedamos unos minutos en la nieve besándonos sin parar. No podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

"¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Te has-"

"Saluda a la primera tintineadora del invierno" fue como un sueño hecho realidad "me he pasado estos días en los glaciares acostumbrándome al frío. Fue un poco duro, pero lo conseguí Peri. Ahora podremos estar juntas de nuevo" _oh cielos, es maravilloso._

"Tink... ¿has hecho esto por mí?"

"Pues claro cabezona, te dije que no volvería a separarme de ti. Y si tengo que helarme de frío en el invierno, lo haré"

"No me lo puedo creer, estoy tan... feliz. Creí que no volveríamos a estar juntas" en ese momento me saltaron lágrimas de felicidad.

"¿Por quién me has tomado?" y me las retiró a besos "Mi proceso de adaptación ya ha terminado, ¿nos vamos?"

"¡Claro!" _¿Dónde está Gliss?_ No me dí cuenta de que se había ido.

Fuimos a mi casa, donde Tink pasaría la noche conmigo y estaban Spike, Gliss y Slush esperando.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" me sorprendí al verlos.

"¡Bienvenidas a la fiesta sorpresa de la nueva tintineadora de invierno!" anunció Gliss. _¿Una fiesta? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba._

"Sled vendrá más tarde, tiene que terminar con unas cosillas"

"Qué caña Tink. Tú sí que sabes"

Y así, disfrutamos como nunca de una fiesta en mi casa, siempre las hacíamos en casa de Gliss. Cuando terminó a altas horas de la madrugada, nos quedamos Tink y yo a solas para celebrar nuestra reconciliación. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, por que sabía que pasaría el resto de mis días a su lado.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _Y aquí termina mi cuarto fanfic. El siguiente será un Fawn/Zarina, tengo cosas pensadas pero esperaré a tener gran parte de la historia terminada antes de subir capítulos. Quiero que sea de más de 20k, así que no sé cuando la publicaré._

 _En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado. Para más info pasen por mi perfil ;)_


End file.
